Wait for Me
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Song fic for Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I'm telling ya all right now, I am SO done listening to music. I can't listen to anything any more without some story idea popping into my damn head! *sighs* Alright, now that I'm done ranting, the song this time is Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. It's an awesome song and I really can't say nothing without giving the story away sooooooooo, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own neither the show, the song or my brain. That's right, it's up for sale.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

As Emily readied herself for bed, she caught sight of the calendar pinned to the wall above the dresser. She sighed. Still four more days until Aaron was home from the Unit Chief conference that Strauss had dragged him too.

She rubbed her stomach. He hadn't wanted to go. She was six months pregnant and being away killed Aaron because he didn't want to miss anything, like he said he did with Jack.

Moving to the bed, Emily sat on her side and ran her hand over Aaron's pillow. Their queen size bed felt empty without him there.

_[Chorus:]_

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently_

_No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away_

Aaron yanked off his tie as he sat down on his hotel room bed. He was beyond annoyed with Strauss. There was no reason at all for him to be at this conference. The only things that had been covered was how to train one of your team to take your place. Aaron had done that with three of his team members. Dave, Emily and Morgan.

Aaron's thoughts drifted to Emily as he stared at his wedding ring. Pulling his wallet out, Aaron removed the two pictures that he carried with him. One was him and Emily at their wedding and the other was the latest ultra sound picture of their daughter.

He wasn't handling being so far away from them very well. He'd argued with Strauss for two days over going to this conference, not wanting to leave Emily and their unborn child. He'd missed so much when Haley was pregnant with Jack that he was making sure he was there for everything with Emily and the baby.

Aaron debated with himself for about thirty seconds before he nodded and stood.

_[Chorus:]_

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

_[Bridge:]_

_What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay_

It was about four in the morning when Emily woke up, hearing someone downstairs. She slowly sat up and frowned as she listened. She heard the person set something down, she heard the clinking of keys then the person made their way up the stairs. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, Emily waited for whoever it was to show themselves. It wasn't long before the person did and Emily found herself smiling.

"You're home." she said.

Aaron smiled from the doorway. "I'm home."

Emily pushed herself out of bed and moved as fast as she could to Aaron, hugging him tightly.

"You're not supposed to be home yet." Emily said, her voice muffled in Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily. "There was no real reason for me to be there and I'm needed here more. Strauss will just have to deal with it."

Emily smiled and led Aaron over to their bed, where they laid down, both sleeping better then they had since Aaron left.

_And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me _

Strauss knocked on Aaron's hotel room door. "Agent Hotchner? We need to get going." she waited before knocking again. "Agent Hotchner?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Had to end it with the Strauss scene. Just had to. So, doesn't really go along with the song but I think it worked nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
